lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Man Trio
Not to be confused with the team of the same name. '' 'The Two Man Trio 'is a short film directed, produced, written and edited by LordStarscream100. It is the sole ''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam interquel and the eleventh installment in the Bread's Crumbs Universe. The film stars Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo and Michael Robinson in returning roles. Jacob Lutz and Alex Fanelli debut as antagonists Axel Gunner and Kaine West, respectively, while Douglas Garthwaite provides the voice of Kaine West. Nine months after the third film, Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel aim to negotiate with Axel Gunner, the U.B.N.V.A.'s military director, who has malicious intentions. Meanwhile, Sandy Sandler helps John Bacchus cope with the dissolution of The Clan and the loss of The Crumbs. The Two Man Trio was released nearly a year after the third film, on May 2, 2017. The film notably introduced the character of Kaine West, who went on to become an unexpectedly crucial character in the series as he received a full-length spin-off, Kaine West: No Salvation. Plot Nine months after The Clan's dissolution, Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel have taken to Portugal, where they plan on negotiating with the U.B.N.V.A.'s military director, Axel Gunner. As Flynt and Vin sit by the side of the road, a silver Mercedes drives over, and Gunner steps out. Flynt and Vin confront Gunner, with Flynt saying they'll negotiate his terms of surrender. Gunner refuses to capitulate; he apprehends Flynt while Vin runs into the jungle. Gunner is joined by Kaine West, who put Flynt in the car. John Bacchus examines The Crumbs, which is devoid of its energies. Sandy Sandler, his best friend, approaches Bacchus and informs him that Captain Jumpa destroyed Jumpa X. Bacchus' behavior is noticeably strange, and he explains that nothing's felt the same since Nazi Mitch and The Crumbs were destroyed. He grows frustrated, remarking that The Clan is gone because Jumpa broke it up. Sandy tries inspiring Bacchus to reunite the team. In the jungle, Flynt Coal is watched over by Kaine West, who introduces himself as the U.B.N.V.A.'s lead scientist. He started the organization's android program, which designed Jumpa X and the J-1000. West explains how Tea-Eee helped construct the robotic clones for the group, but frequently disappeared, prompting them to send Jumpa X into the future to catch it; after this failed, Rasputin captured the creature. West intends to make a clone of Flynt, proclaiming that the U.B.N.V.A. hasn't been destroyed. Gunner then walks over with Vin, who he captured. In the meantime, Bacchus speaks with Sandy about reuniting The Clan. He receives a text from Gunner, who says he captured Flynt and Vin and wants to meet with Bacchus. He promptly sets off to save them. Bacchus arrives at a cul-de-sac, where he finds West and Gunner, who now wears a biomechanical suit. Bacchus exchanges harsh words with the two before a fight breaks out. Bacchus strikes down West, but is overwhelmed by Gunner. He manages to cut off West's alien arm and throws it at Gunner, which distracts him. He takes Gunner's sword and stabs West in the stomach, wounding him. Gunner continues to fight, but Bacchus uses his sword to disable his suit, leaving him incapacitated. Bacchus rescues Flynt and Vin from the trunk of Gunner's Mercedes. As they walk off, Flynt explains how after The Clan broke up, they formed the "Two Man Trio" to hunt down members of the U.B.N.V.A. Bacchus reveals that he wants to bring The Clan back together, to which Flynt smiles. Cast *Gabe Sagherian as John Bacchus, a founding member of The Clan who is left in despair after the team's dissolution. *Jacob Lutz as Axel Gunner, the film's main antagonist, the formidable military director of the U.B.N.V.A. who wears a biomechanical suit. He is targeted by Flynt and Vin but quickly attacks them, having his own intentions. *Austin Brinser as Flynt Coal, a member of The Clan and an ally of Vin, who formed the Two Man Trio after The Clan broke up. *Chris Lombardo as Vin Diesel, a member of The Clan and Flynt's trusted ally, who helped form the Two Man Trio. *Michael Robinson as Sandy Sandler, Bacchus' best friend who helps him cope with the loss of The Crumbs and The Clan. This is Sandy's first major role in the series since the second film. *Alex Fanelli as Kaine West, a sinister scientist who created the U.B.N.V.A.'s android program; he is allied with Axel Gunner. Douglas Garthwaite, who provides the voice of Zane in Ninjago, voices Kaine West, while Alex Fanelli plays him physically. Gabe Sagherian also provided the vocalizations for "Dave", Kaine West's alien arm. Dan Brusilovsky and Ryan Bowman have brief appearances as Rasputin and Jumpa X via archival footage, but are uncredited. Tea-Eee makes a brief appearance via archival footage. They are all mentioned in the film as well. Despite not appearing in the film, Captain Jumpa, Lord Tyresius, Kick, Nazi Mitch, Biscuit Savage, Banny Passerini and J-1000 are all directly mentioned at some point. Trivia *Scott contacted Brody Hall and Russell Parkinson about appearing in the film, but neither was unavailable. Russell would've appeared as Colonel Crunch, while Brody would have played Kaine West, a role that went to Alex Fanelli. *The "burping noises" made by Dave (Kaine West's alien arm) were produced by Gabe Sagherian. Gabe was not credited for the vocalizations - much to his displeasure. *The film marks the second time that one of Scott's Ninjago actors participated in a Bread's Crumbs film, with Douglas Garthwaite voicing the Kaine West. In Bread's Crumbs 3, Tom McCabe portrayed an anonymous voice heard by John Bacchus. *Most of the film's music came from the soundtrack for Logan. *Jacob Lutz "mistakenly" appeared as Axel Gunner two years earlier in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. During the scene in the U.B.N.V.A.'s computer room, he can be seen sitting near Bread Nelson. Scott confirmed that though it was unplanned at the time, the character was indeed Axel Gunner. **Similarly, Ryan Grier appeared in the same scene as an uncredited character. In Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, he debuted as Banny Passerini - both characters were said to be the same. *The film marks Michael Robinson's first major film role since Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, in which he also played Sandy Sandler. Michael briefly reprised the role in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, but it was a brief cameo. **The cameo depicted Sandy and Corporal Crunch working in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, which raised questions about their roles in the story. In The Two Man Trio, it's revealed that Sandy was forced into working for the U.B.N.V.A. with two other people - one of them being Corporal Crunch, and the other, as confirmed by Scott, was Colonel Crunch - explaining their absence from the third film. *An underlying concept of the film depicted Flynt Coal and Vin Diesel as best friends whose loyalty to The Clan inspired them to keep fighting the U.B.N.V.A. even after the group broke up. A planned Bread's Crumbs interquel, Segunda Verdad, was to be based around Flynt and Vin fighting together, serving as a "buddy cop film". The film was cancelled after Ryan Bowman's expulsion, but the concept of Flynt and Vin fighting together was loosely incorporated into The Two Man Trio. Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:The Two Man Trio Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Interquels Category:Films Category:2017 Category:Spin-Offs